


The Vengeful Guardian

by Campertrash



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-04-30 11:25:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14495916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Campertrash/pseuds/Campertrash
Summary: The life and death of a meager farm boy (not Oscar)





	1. Chapter 1

“You know I can't say my life was that bad. I can't even say my death was too terrible. I died for what I thought was right, wasn't in too much pain, and I saved a life along the way.”   
“We want to hear everything.”  
“Don't' you already know everything”  
“Seeing and understanding are different things. We want your side of it.”   
“Alright, I guess I'll start off with my earliest memory.”  
A lonely night, no pollution from the city lights and no Grimm around. I worked just as hard as anyone on the farm, but I also enjoyed the play. That was what lead to me walking the rafters of the barn, playing tag with the other children. Our parents didn't care, they had done the same and nobody fell before them and neither had we. How I fell off wasn't even because of poorly chosen children's games. I fell because a Grimm had gotten onto the farm for the first time in over a decade. A lone Beowulf snuck up and struck me from behind, throwing me off the rafter and shredding my flannel shirt. My ever vigilant father sprinted over and started whooping ass. That's what I heard anyway, I was too busy wondering how this could have happened to me. Also slowly dying, but that's beside the point. I heard a train whistle in the distance, while trains weren't uncommon I knew they never ran this late at night too. While I never got to voice those concerns I did get my aura unlocked before any of my siblings (I was the oldest of three) because I wouldn't have survived otherwise. My father was a dropout from Beacon Academy, after he found out he was going to be a father he dropped his dream and helped mom raise me at the family farm. He said he was going to give us all at least basic training for combat against Grimm at some point, but with his oldest only being eight at the time he wanted to wait a little longer. Plans change though and as soon as I was on my feet he was having us shape up.   
I asked him about that train and he said he never heard a train let alone one that with a whistle sounding like thousands of screams bellowing out at once. I kept looking into it, but never found anything in any archive, book, or legend. All the while my father did his best to make me into a worthy combatant. I never thought much of my own ability though, not even when I could beat every single one of my younger siblings at once in combat drills. It was after that moment my dad gave me a life changing question “Do you want to be a huntsman?”   
I at this point was about 12 and while I still had a boyish youth about me I also recognized my love of combat. Without much hesitation I looked him in the eyes and said “Yes.”  
He said later the gleam in my eye said more than any words could at the opportunity and the next thing I know my weapons were being forged. Two sickles attached to chains wrapped around my arms that could come together to make one nasty shotgun. Individually they had the ability to be turned into machetes or an oversized rope dart. Their names were Guerra and Muerte. Weapons in tow I had done the one thing none of my other siblings could do be it separate or together: equalled my father in combat. The duel began at sunrise and didn't end until sunset, but when it was over we collapsed from exhaustion. I was ready to leave the family and join a combat school. At 17 years of age I found myself leaving home for the prestigious Beacon Academy. 

“What of the gaps between those years?”  
“I didn’t find them too important. No major events happened in that time, and it was only a grind of training, school, and work.”  
“Then so be it. What happened after?”  
“Well, let’s see.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go awry

“Why do you want to join my academy?” The silver haired man before me said.  
I let out a deep sigh, knowing very well that I had a less than selfless reason for being there. “I have a skill for fighting and combat that I cannot ignore. I refuse to be an Atlesian dog, I don’t feel like being surrounded by thieves constantly, and don’t even get me started on Shade academy.”  
“So Beacon is your last choice?”  
“First choice, not sure if you remember him or not, but my father used to attend this academy because he held some notion of being able to make a difference in the world.  
He smirked slightly and shook his head only to speak again “I want the real reason you want to come here, your skills could be cultivated by your father well enough, and from what I’ve heard you’re more than above average as it is.”  
“I have a love of danger and combat that I cannot quench. To see the panic in the eyes of an opponent who knows they are beaten, the song that is war, and the thrill of being on the receiving end of it. I for my entire life have known that my days are vastly numbered in relation to those around me. I hold no fear of death or judgement, and I never have. So if I am going to live like this why not make my time worth something?”  
While later I’m being thrown through the air into a forest, and sprinting to a clearing I saw near the center. I failed to find a single person during my hunt. Grimm were few and far between, those that were got ripped apart by Guerra and Muerta. When I reached the center I saw another lone figure, a frail looking boy who looked like he had no business being there. We locked eyes and rather than go through with an exchange I grabbed him and a relic, and started my run to the end. Would have gone off without a hitch had it not been for that damn Nevermore. It shot some of the feathers at us, and what should have been a quick exchange became anything but. I heard some noise behind me, but ignored it in favor of the threat in front of me. I launched both Muerta and Guerra at the beast, the chains wrapping around a foot and stabbing it, locking it in. Using my inhuman strength as part of my faunus heritage to start pulling it down to the ground. It began to panic and flail about, but it wasn't going anywhere. At least that wasn't going to go anywhere until a red and white blur hit the thing and knocked it loose. I sighed and turned to scold the kid beside me for not doing anything. What I saw was not what I expected in any way shape or form. He got impaled and pinned to ground, making a gasp and gurgle as he began to choke to death on his own blood. Saving him from what would likely be a long, and painful death from being impaled by a feather that left a hole in his chest the size of a dinner plate I figured I’d put him out of his misery. He reached a shaking hand to me with a pleading look in his eyes. That had to be the single most difficult moment of my life up until then. “At least I have the experience of slaughtering animals.” Was all I could think. I held his hand as I pushed the blade of Muerta into the base of his skull. All at once the shaking stopped and his hand went limp. I cut the top of the feather off and lifted his corpse from what was left. His family at least deserved a proper burial, and I'll grant them that. Half carrying half dragging the body I clawed my way back to the academy. Grimm found along the way got butchered by Guerra in a whirlwind of metallic death. Waiting for me at the end was a team of paramedics and Ozpin. I set the body down before the paramedics and let Ozpin guide me away.  
He had me wait in his office until initiation was over for the rest of the teams. Three hours. I spent three hours in his office, with nobody. When he got there the look of a man who spent the last few minutes strongly considering what is sure to be a terrible conversation. He sat down, swallowed and spoke “The family has been notified of the boy’s death.”  
I sighed “He have a name?”  
“Mulberry.”  
“Well then that leaves the only other question I have. What next?”  
“Well, while I don’t blame you for his death, his family is attempting to press charges in an attempt to hold you liable. Good news for you is the video of you granting him a merciful death got corrupted.”  
I gave a smirk to this “I wish there was a way I could repay the force responsible for such an event.”   
“Winning the court case and continuing to attend Beacon Academy might be a good start.”   
“Might be a difficult one on account of my faunus heritage. Depends on the jury though.”   
“Well the good news is your trial is going to be held in Atlas. I'll find you a good lawyer. With any luck you'll be back in school within two weeks.”  
“Consider it done then.”   
I was given the privilege of being able to sleep among my fellow students until the next day when the police arrived. I went peacefully, after all I was an innocent man.


	3. Chapter 3

The trip to Atlas was miserable, someone decided I was a threat to the security of those around me so I spent the entire flight there in full chains. Including one for my tail which they were worried could be used as a bludgeon or to strangle someone. I scoffed at the notion, but went along anyway. When I got there I was met with stares of worry and disgust. Apparently a six and a half foot tall faunus with a snake tail capable of snapping an oak tree in half being escorted by armed militants while being given the whole nine yards for restraints wasn't exactly a normal sight. I recall one man spitting at me, but otherwise people were smart enough to keep away. It was in an atlas prison that I first met my lawyer. He was a kind old man, got to know me well and didn't seem to care in any way shape or form that I was a faunus. The trial was quite boring, the only notable details were the presence of the Belladonna family (minus daughter Blake) and multiple other high ranking members of the white fang. The only thing of great note was my attorney absolutely dismantling the case against me. Of course I was still found guilty, and much the outrage of ever faunus in the crowd I was given a death penalty for murder. In the days following the trial I had an epiphany of sorts, with my death the anti-segregation movement would finally gain the traction it needed to make a difference in the world. One night the door to my cell opened and a group of white fang soldiers were waiting for me on the other side. One broke the silence between us “Come on brother, we’ll get you out of here and keep you safe.”  
I smiled at him and refused to move “My leaving and escape will do nothing but reinforce the belief that faunus are nothing but criminals. Humanity is a violent species, and more violence won’t make a single change in this world. Acts of extreme peace and temperament are what makes us stand out. Now leave me be.”  
“Bu-”  
My voice shook the walls “GO!”  
I spent the next few weeks in maximum security solitary for their stunt, not like it changed anything in terms of my situation. In fact I was entirely prepared to die the night of my execution, but the visit from a girl changed it all. She introduced herself as Cinder Fall and had a supposed business opportunity for me  
“I understand you’re in a tight scenario right now.” She said in the seat across from me  
I scoffed at the words “That’s a word for it. Also if you’re offering to break me out I’m gonna have to pass. I had my chance already and I’d rather die making a difference than survive making none.”  
She laughed lightly “I’m well aware of your views, instead I was hoping you could deliver a message. We have a man inside these walls that we would like to know some valuable information, and the guards aren’t exactly willing to help it be known.”  
I exhaled nasally “This one of those IOU favors that never get repaid, or is there actually something for me to gain from this?”  
She gave a seductive smile as she leaned in to whisper in my ear “How about a new lease on life? With our help you can fake your death, get a new look, and even get you keep your title as a martyr. Everyone wins. Except for Atlas, but you and I both know how fond you are of them.” She trailed a finger down my chest to make it seem as though she were flirting with me to the guard watching us through the glass.  
I pulled her in slowly as if going in for a kiss “You have a deal miss Fall.”  
She chuckled slightly and ran my hand down to her back pocket where I was able to take the bug she needed delivered. “We’ll keep in touch.” She said before getting up to leave.  
As soon as I got in my cell and the guards left I hucked the sonofabitch as fast as I could into the food slot across from me. I saw a hand come out from it and give a thumbs up and signal an all clear. I hung my head with a smile plastered ear to ear. Tomorrow was going to be a good day.  
I was awoken the next morning to a guard telling me my girlfriend was here to see me. A second of thought and I was out the door going to the visiting room and being secured to the table. Apparently we got a bit too handsy for them the last time she came through. Sure enough a moment later my “girlfriend” Cinder walked in smiling at me and giving a look that could only mean trouble. She sat down and slid me a prescription bottle of pills saying “I heard you were having problems with your allergies here so I figured I’d drop off your medication to you.”  
I smiled to her genuinely “Thank you.”  
She somehow managed to start crying at will and said “I’ll miss you. I hope the injection doesn’t hurt.”  
I leaned forward and she hugged me, quickly breaking the facade “Take one before they transport you to execution. Request to be buried at this address.”  
I leaned back as she broke the hug, address hidden in the collar of my prison uniform. “See ya on the other side.” I said as I was being taken out.  
I did exactly as she said, and when I got to what was supposed to be my final place to live I gave them the address for burial request and let them strap me down. The injection wasn’t painful, but the table was cold against my skin. I mean it wouldn’t have been a bad death, but as always I’m a survivor if nothing else. I closed my eyes as the needle pierced skin, and felt myself lull into a deep sleep. Before I opened them again I heard a scraping noise, and when I did open them I was met with darkness. Now I realize that I was given the burial I requested. The plan worked and Cinder held up her end of the deal. Then I heard the lid of the coffin creak open, and I was met to the light of a lantern. A silver haired man about my age stood over me, hand extended. I wordlessly grabbed it and he pulled me up to the surface, breathing heavily in exhaustion. I gave him a hand up a minute later and a “Thank you.”  
He shook my hand and said “We took the liberty of changing your identity while you were out, here’s your scroll, new IDs, and your new look.” He gave me a mask and a mirror. Turns out the injection had a bit of an effect on my body. My left eye had gone blind, and the other was entirely grey now. I wordlessly put it on and returned the mirror. My face was a bit more angled now, what had once been the look of a pretty boy in a giant’s body was now that of a monster’s face on a fitting body. Before we were about to part ways he stopped me “By the way, if you ever find yourself in the need of it I recommend that you take this.” He tossed me a wrapped weapon and left just as quickly as he arrived. I opened up the wraps it was in and found a solid black kilij with a demonic design crisscrossing the blade ending with a demonic oroborus. With a bit of study on the weapon I found that not only could it be briefly straightened for the use of a thrust attack with the weapon, but the modified handle with a brass knuckle grip could also be used as a channel for dust as well as through the blade to fire a more focused shot, or fire a shot more akin to a shotgun blast. Best of all I can go and enjoy myself at the Vytal festival in a while. See if this disguise works or not.


	4. Chapter 4

I made my way to a shop a couple dozen miles out of Vale, an armor shop to be specific. I stepped in to the old shop with one helmet in particular catching my eye ( https://www.pinterest.com/pin/386887424212607032/?lp=true it’s the silver one with the demon’s face on it that may or may not look like greed from FMAB). It wasn’t anything too fancy, but it looked mean as hell. I picked the piece up and carried it to the counter, and set it down gently so as to not damage the glass top. The old man who owned the place looked me up and down, then at the helmet, and said “Didn’t you die?”  
I laughed at that comment. “As far as the rest of the world is concerned I did, but what they don’t know won’t hurt them.”  
He laughed himself “How’d you do it?”  
I sighed and shook my head “I don’t know. A girl cut me a deal and long story short I have a new identity. At a price though.” I took off the mask covering my eyes showing their deformities. He whistled in amazement at the sight.  
“Figure you want me to resize the helmet for ya? Won’t cost anything extra for all the help you’ve been over the years.” He said setting the helmet aside  
“Alright, and while you’re at it can you check out this blade? Same girl gave me this when I rose from the dirt, and I wanna make sure it won’t end up costing me in the future.” I said setting the blade on the counter in front of him.  
He gave an impressed huff “Well I’ll be. This here was forged all the way back in the Great War. Used to belong to a warrior in the Anima continent. From what I heard of him he was an absolute monster on the battlefield. Took an entire battalion to bring him down, and all he used was this sword. After that history lost his weapon, but seems that it was continually modified over the years. If you’d like I can restore it to the former glory it once had. You’d lose a few of the fancy features like it being able to use dust as a weapon and these stupid embroideries, but that would allow it to be a much more dangerous weapon as soon as someone is in your range. I’m sure I could find a ranged weapon for you if ya need one after that.”  
I stood scratching my chin “Alright then. What you got for me?”  
He gave a quick “HAHA!” and clapped his hands, rubbing them together. “Well, take a look my boy!” He said motioning his hand across a wall full of assorted guns. He continued “I doubt you’ll be in too many long range fights, and with your large stature it’ll put you at a disadvantage against most people. With that said, do you want a rifle, or some pistols? I can make the gap on firepower almost disappear if that’s a worry of yours, but I doubt you’ll have too much of a problem with that.”  
I sucked in air through my teeth, speaking again “Ya know, I need some kind of speed advantage on someone. What you got for me?”  
He smiled again and grabbed a single action revolver from his wall. He would speak again “If you’d like I can teach you to have this fucker drawn and fired in less than half a second. Kicks like a mule and hits twice as hard.”  
It was my turn to smile now. “Hook me up boss man.”  
He laughed in joy at that and spent the next week turning me into a gunslinger worthy of legend. After a month of unending training, work, and god knows what else my weapons and I were ready. I left his shop, gave him a hefty sum of money, and left for my new life in Vale. Whatever that may be. It was about sunrise by the time I got there, and just as I laid my head down on a bench to catch some Zs the ground in the middle of it exploded. I jumped up from the bench, and was met by a small army of grimm. Sirens sounded, grimm slaughtered innocents, and in the middle of it all was me. I went unnoticed for a time, but was plunged into the fray after a King Taijitu gave a war cry to the rest of the grimm around it. The grimm around me charged, only for six of them to explode before they could even take a step in my direction courtesy of my new baby “Luas”. I holstered the revolver and drew a weapon that hadn’t seen combat in well over a hundred years. I could feel the aura of the weapon emanate pure joy at what was coming next. As if it had a mind of it’s own the blade shredded every single grimm in my way, every shot taken at me deflected regardless of where it came from. I was as tireless as I was untouchable with the blade, almost as if spurred on by the spirit within it. By the time the fighting stopped I was bathed in the blood of grimm, the sun was getting ready to set, and the city was safe. I made my way to a popup medical tent to get hosed off, but was stopped by an all too familiar voice “Excuse me, but where did you learn to fight like that?” An exhausted Glynda Goodwitch asked. I lifted showed her my old ID and her eyes widened for a moment before narrowing again “I believe professor Ozpin would like to see you. I promise no trouble will come your way.” she said calmly.  
I gave another nasal sigh and made my way to the bullhead going to beacon still covered in what is now dried blood. I reeked of iron and death, causing all other passengers of the flight to move to the other side of the ship in disgust. Most were too exhausted to speak, but one girl in particular still seemed to have a will to move. One Pyrrha Nikos, and it seems she wanted to make friends. She moves directly across from me on the bullhead and broke the heavy silence in the cabin “Are you a student at beacon?”  
I was taken slightly aback by the question, it was a figurative lifetime ago since I ended a kid on the first day. I found my head shaking no at her question, the helmet covering a broken face. Long since mangled by a chemical burn, leaving me scarred and damaged. I don't know if it was a body language cue or my lack of voice, but she fell silent and let the heavy silence descend upon us again.   
Ozpin was, to his credit fairly understanding of my situation, but in his words “You can attend the Vytal festival, but you cannot draw attention to yourself.” I stood for a moment, helmet held at my side and spoke  
“There are some details I failed to mention sir.”  
He glanced up from his coffee “What might those be?”  
I set Ira down on his desk and he looked like he had seen a ghost. He spoke up “I thought this blade had been lost to time. Where did you get it?”  
I clicked my tongue in shame “A girl. She claimed her name was Cinder Fall, likely a fake name. She helped me fake my death, and gave me this weapon in a heavily altered state. An old friend helped me return Ira to its former glory.” I said  
He looked over the weapon for a moment before tossing it back to me “Keep it. Consider it payment for the help you’re about to give to us.” He said as he pulled out a scroll  
He spoke up again “I want you to work with an associate of mine. Qrow Branwen. He has been looking into Cinder Fall and if you don’t mind my lack of trust he’ll be keeping an eye on you as well.”  
I looked down at Ira, and it still felt right to hold the blade in my hand. I replied “Professor, I believe we have a deal.” And I shook his hand, sealing my fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments would be appreciated. I'll accept any criticism at this point. Thanks for reading so far, expect more in the future.


	5. Men at Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Fall of Beacon approaches our oblivious heroes continue to do all they can to learn whatever they can.

I met the man, he was the tall, dark, and handsome type. With a bit of alcoholic flare mixed in that is. “So kid, you got a name?” he said after shaking my hand.  
The question caught me off guard, nobody has asked me my name since I got to beacon now that I think of it. “Fog.” I said resting my hand on the pommel of Ira.  
He smirked and replied “You're the one who got out on death row for killing a kid aren't you?”   
I snapped back “Allegedly.”  
This warranted a laugh from the dusty old Qrow. “I like you kid.” He said clapping a hand onto my shoulder  
I smiled back and looked around “So, where to?” I inquired looking at the sprawling city around us.  
This prompted a serious moment from him, he did the same scan as I did and said “Well, now that I have a second man to help out I figure I'll give you an easy job.” he began walking away as he said this  
Now I was interested “What job might that be” I said taking off after him  
He looked me up and down saying “You still got that fancy helmet of yours?”  
Next thing I knew I was standing behind him unspeaking and unmoving in a dingy old warehouse. I was his muscle (unneeded) and my job was to look tough and keep my mouth shut. I didn’t have to do anything during the deal until a punk kid who couldn’t have been more than 14 started speaking out of line about how stupid he thought they were for dealing with Qrow and I. About how they should just rob us and call it a day. When he pulled a gun I didn’t even bother stepping forward. His boss shot the boy on the spot. With a thump his corpse fell to the ground next to me and his gun clattered to the floor. A silence rang over the room as we stared at the corpse. This finally roused Qrow to action as he spat “You didn’t have to kill the boy!”  
The two argued back and forth for a small eternity before Qrow finally just called off the meeting. Unbeknownst to them he managed to lift a hotel keycard when they grabbed the collar of his shirt. He ran that op alone, said I didn’t need to trouble myself with it. The next morning the tenants of the room were found dead in a robbery gone wrong. I never said a word about it.  
Next few weeks we buried ourselves in work. Progress had been at a screeching halt and we basically went door to door breaking crime syndicates trying to find answers. I lost track of the people I killed at 13. Decided counting was a waste of time and energy. Qrow doesn’t care for it, but he also knows that some of these people are better off dead. Whoever we spared knew better than to try and squeal, it never did anyone any good even when the next guy knew we were coming. Then the day came where Qrow said “Fuck it.” and he crawled into a bottle again, told me to have fun at the Vytal festival, and left.   
I watched a few fights, cleared the food from a few stands, and went otherwise unnoticed. That is except for a certain Spartan. She alone recognized me from the Breach incident. I was sitting at another food stall, inhaling burgers when suddenly she dropped down next to me. “Hey, weren’t you there after the Breach?” She said her face glowing from her recent victory.  
I stopped eating and smiled “Yeah, shocked you remembered me of all people.”  
She looked inquisitively “What do you mean?”  
I turned myself in the stool to face her now “There were a lot of people there,and besides I didn’t do anything particularly impressive.”  
She seemed shocked by this reply “Are you kidding!? I saw you take down over a hundred beowolves by yourself! I thought you were a veteran huntsman the way you fought.” She was leaning forward, appalled by what she had heard.  
I let out a hearty laugh at that “What I did wasn’t skill. All I did was slash at anything that moved. The fact that nobody was caught in the crossfire was a miracle.” I said scratching my arm.  
“She had a bit of a sly smile to her at that “I bet you couldn’t take me on in a sparring match then.” She said cracking her knuckle.  
I smiled back at this “Well that wouldn’t be fair, after all you just got done fighting in the tournament.” I said already paying the bill for my food.  
She was standing now “I don’t know. I still have quite a bit left in the tank.” She said grabbing me by the arm and dragging me towards a field behind the school  
“You got a name by the way?” I said as she continued to drag me arm first to the ancient training ground otherwise known as a dirt patch.  
“Pyrrha. Pyrrha Nikos. What’s yours?” She said darting us through crowds to the rapidly approaching field.  
“Fog. Ain’t got a last name though,” I said as we arrived.  
She smiled a genuine smile from across the arena “That sure is a long last name Fog.” She said as I buried my head in my right hand.  
I gave a quick sigh and spoke back “For that I’m not gonna let you win now.”  
She smiled and raised her rifle at me. I replied by lowering the mask on my helmet and placing a hand on Ira. She fired first, her first shot going right where the center of my chest was not even a half a second before. I took off in a full sprint after her and continued to weave every single shot she took at me. I got close and started to weave stab after stab from her spear. She caught a fist to the jaw for her efforts. She replied by throwing my helmet from me and trying to hit me by throwing her shield like a frisbee at me. I slapped it to the ground and took a rifle round to the back. With a roar I drew Ira and began to slash at her, making her backpedal to the edge of the grounds, taking repeated slashes and blows along the way. With another roar I kicked her square in the sternum and launched her out of the ring. She lie on her back for a moment before sitting up with an impressed look on her face. I helped her up and she spoke “That was impressive Fog. Think you could teach me something sometime?”  
I laughed “Not much to teach, all I do is pressure until I have them cornered.”  
She shook her head and saw a blond haired boy standing a bit of a ways off before she left she said “See you around Fog, good luck in the tournament.”  
“I’m not in the tournament, but good luck to you Pyrrha.” I said waving goodbye to her.  
I met Qrow in a hallway a while later and learned he managed to cause some ruckus not too long ago. He said we were going to lay low for a while. Ozpin had decided I was worthy of being let into the fold.


End file.
